Silver Arrow
by Maddycabin6
Summary: When her life goes into chaos she goes on an adventure to find order.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Today shouldn't be all that bad. I mean I have archery which is pretty much the only thing I'm much good at. I can't be good at much else given the fact I'm ADHD and dyslexic. Anyway I'm eleven years old and go to some dumb boarding school in upper-east Manhattan.

"Hey Luna, you lost in thought again?"

I turned to see the gang of bullies and their obnoxious "leader" Ryan Frankenhoost. His gang is made up of 5 kids, boys and girls alike. All of them bigger and stronger than me. Ryan himself is not very big or strong just a lot of girls like him. With his little half-smile and a splash of freckles across his nose. Or maybe they like his spiked brown hair. No I'm pretty sure the girls like him because of his eyes. They're emerald green and sparkle when the sun catches them a certain way. I snapped back into reality when I got a little shove from one of his gang members. The main reason they pick on me is because I'm an easy target. I'm reasonably short and scrawny and have long blond hair. I have no friends except this one kid that has crutches full time and sniffs the air half the time. But the only thing they ever tease me for are my eyes. They're an odd cross between gray and white. Sadly they never see me in the night. Because if the full moon catches them they shine a brilliant silver. Aspen, my only friend is the only one that has seen them like that. When it happens he says they shine brighter than the moon and are more beautiful than any star in the sky. I always say he's exaggerating but he insists that it's true. "Hey moonshine" taunted Ryan his gang snickered. Aspen had told them how my eyes shine at night so now they use it to their advantage.

"Gonna get another lucky shot this year too." teased one of his gang members.

The past few years our P.E. teacher had a little archery contest at the end of the year and the last three I had attended to I have never missed bull's-eye.

"She's not lucky, she could do it blindfolded and still get bull's-eye that's how good she is"

Aspen was suddenly at my side. His brown eyes and hair glinted in the sun.

"Oh can she now. You think she can shoot bull's-eye blindfolded. You know you're talking about her, Luna Shaft"

said Ryan.

"Yep, I know. I bet you 20$ she can do it." Aspen said stepping in front of me.

"You're on" replied Ryan as he smiled his little smirk.

They shook on it. I realised I couldn't let Aspen down and prayed to whatever gods I could think of. The greek and roman gods from History class and to God with capital "G". I hoped at least one of them existed. I prayed that I wouldn't miss the target altogether and let Aspen down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was my turn. I picked my favorite bow, a dark pine wood bow with a fairly springy bowstring. I picked it up and took an arrow out of the bin. It has a bronze tip, a wooden shaft and three white feathers. I nocked the arrow into the bow and Ryan came to blindfold me. The last thing I saw was his little smirk.

I aimed the arrow at what I thought was approximately the target. I pulled back on the bowstring and my fingers locked around the arrow. I was about to shoot when I heard a voice. It was a woman's voice. But I don't think it came from anyone who was watching. It seemed to be coming from my head.

"No. Shift it up and to the left. I will not tell you how much. Make me proud."

Unsure of what to do I shifted the point about an inch up and an inch to the left. I thought it felt about right so I light the arrow fly. I heard gasps from everyone and thought for sure I missed the target completely when I heard the voice again.

"Luna, you have made me proud."

At that I let my bow drop to the ground. I removed my blindfold and there it was. My arrow, perfectly embedded in the center of the target. I looked at Ryan and he gave me a dirty look as he handed a 20$ bill to Aspen. Aspen smiled at me as he took his 20$ from Ryan. I smiled back to him and secretly thanked the mystery woman from my head.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a bit longer. Enjoy!

Chapter Three

I've never really liked being popular, but if you can hit bull's-eye blindfolded you tend to end up with a lot of friends by lunch-break. I couldn't go two minutes without a question or comment.

"How'd you do it?"

"Oh my gosh, that was awesome"

or in other cases. "Hey you know that dance at the end of the year? Wanna go with me?"

I don't know how many boys I said no to within the span of about a minute and a half. Probably about 50.

"Yeesh! How does Ryan stand it?"

I thought.

"Well I suppose he wants to be popular so he enjoys it. But I don't want to be popular."

At least this is the last day of school and they'd probably forget by next year. I mean seriously nobody ever remembers me, Luna Shaft, the one that can't do anything besides shoot an arrow. I mean when is that gonna come in handy during my life. After lunch I was heading over to History when my P.E. teacher, Mr. Drury called my name.

"Luna! Luna! Luna wait!" I turned to see him jogging towards me

. "Luna, next year can you help me teach archery." he asked.

"How can I help teach something I was never taught myself." I responded. "I just do it"

He frowned. "Well, ok I'm sure I can find someone online or something." he said with a twinge of disappointment in his voice.

I went to catch up with Aspen to go to History when I ran straight into Ryan.

"Just cause you can hit bull's-eye blindfolded doesn't mean you're "popular"" he walked closer to me. It wasn't intimidating even though he's a few inches taller than me.

"I'm still the big shot here. I earned it." he said.

" You know. I don't think I'm the only one who thinks you're just a big bully. Others only pretend to like you so they won't get pummeled. At least they're are still a few people who can stand up to you."

I said walking even closer to him.

"Is that what you think, Moonshine." he said.

He always knows that comment hits close to home, so he uses it to his advantage. He snickered and walked past me. But he wouldn't do that without shoving me first. Now I had to run to get to History. I ran up two flights of stairs two at a time and ran down the hallway weaving through people. I got to class about ten seconds before the bell. I took my seat next to Aspen waiting for another dreaded exam. The teacher handed out the exam and gave the signal to start. Now just have to tolerate three hours sitting impossibly still, watching letters weave through the pages. I'm pretty sure I got my name and date right. After that I'm not too sure. When I was leaving the teacher Mr. Past (Kind of ironic for a History teacher, I know.) pulled me to the corner.

"Can you come to dinner with me tonight? I need to talk to you." he said.

"Um… Yeah I can. I'm not leaving til tomorrow morning." I responded curiously

. "Good. You know, you're quite good at History when it doesn't involve reading." he said and I smiled.

"What time?" I asked.

"About 5:30." he said.

"Ok. I'll be there." I said.

"Good it will be at the NYLO it's really good and I'll treat." he said.

"Ok, I should really get going to math. Don't want to be late" I said as I ran out the door. When I got to the door Aspen was waiting.

"I don't think you should go with him." He said nervously.

"Why not?" I asked.

It was clear he had heard our entire conversation.

"He smells funny. A smell I have not sniffed out for two decades. No satyr has." he answered as if this was perfectly normal.

"Satyr? Five decades? What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm a satyr." he said kicking off his shoes to reveal a pair of shining hooves.

I let out a little shriek the sight of them. I'd heard of satyrs. They're like guardians of demigods or something.

"You're crazy. I don't live in a world of monsters!" I yelled at him.

Nobody was around to hear us anyway.

"Yes you do. You're a demigod. You give off a strange scent even by demigod standards. Like someone had tried to hide it. But I can definitely smell the godly blood. Luna you're a demigod." he said not backing down.

"And I think Mr. Past is a monster.

I don't care if you don't come with me to Camp Half-Blood now but at least take this." he said taking out a bow and a quiver of strange looking bronze arrows.

"Celestial Bronze" he explained.

" It will kill monsters" and with that Mr. Past jumped out of his classroom.

I instinctively nocked an arrow and looked up to see Mr. Past shifting shape. Getting scarier and scarier, until finally he was his true self.

"The… the." Aspen muttered baking into a corner. "Minotaur!" I finished his sentence.

The minotaur, half man, half bull and pure evil. He was at least six feet tall maybe seven. He had a double sided axe that seemed to be wrapped in strange bead necklaces. I finally came to my senses and let my arrow fly. The Minotaur sliced the arrow in half with his axe before it was even close to im. I nocked another arrow. I looked up to find weak links in his armor. On his sides. His eyes. The inside of his elbow. I picked his side, faked him out and fired my arrow deep into his side. He gave off one long yell and disintegrated. "Where...where did he go?" I asked Aspen.

"Well he's immortal, so he'll be in Tartarus for a while before returning to the centre of the Labyrinth." said Aspen as if he had answered that question a million times.

"So are you coming to Camp Half-Blood? You'll be trained, we'll find out your godly parent and so on." he said.

"I'll come. But I have a question. Can I stay there year round? I am not going back to live with my dad." I asked.

"Yeah sure you can stay there year round. But did you say: Dad?" he said.

"Um… yeah." I answered.

"Oh. " he said. "I expected your dad to be Apollo with those archery skills. Maybe it's Athena or something." he said.

"Yeah, ok, sure. How do we get there?" I said

. "Oh yeah. Cover your ears." he said as if suddenly remembering that problem.

I did as he said and covered my ears. He gave off a very loud whistle. Even with my ears covered it was loud. In seconds a chariot flew in being pulled by a beautiful brown pegasus. Aspen jumped in like a mountain goat. Which I suppose he is half of one. He helped me in and told the pegasus to go. He said we would be in the chariot for about forty-five minutes to an hour. I got in a comfortable position but I could still see the ocean as we left the hectic city of New York and Manhattan. I thought I saw some more mythical creature swimming through the waves but after today it might have just been my mind playing tricks on me.

I hope you liked the first monster attack.


	4. Chapter 4

I have 2 followers. Yay!

Chapter Four

The first couple of days went by in a blur. Probably about five new Half-Bloods joined camp in those couple of days. I still hadn't been "claimed" as they call it by my godly parent. Most of the activities were reasonably dangerous which is fine for any ADHD kid. Sword fighting. Archery.(Yess) Making your own weapons. Mostly children of Hephaestus god of forges and fire, hang out there. The last thing is Arts and crafts. At Arts and crafts mostly satyrs and nymphs hang out there but also a few children of Athena goddess of Wisdom. (I thought she was supposed to be eternally maiden or something.) I mostly go to archery with the Apollo gang.

My favorite part about camp is that there aren't very many bullies. Yeah sure a few kids from the Ares cabin and one or two from Aphrodite but other than that it's all a big family. Campers still date other campers because we are not really related on our godly side because they have no DNA but no one would date someone from their own cabin.

Oh yeah, I forgot to describe Camp Half-Blood. To the south-east there is a place called half-blood hill where there is the tallest pine in camp called Thalia's Pine. Some daughter of Zeus had died there protecting her friends but Zeus turned her into a tree to live forever, then the Golden fleece was found when the tree was poisoned but worked it's magic too well and brought Thalia back to life but the pine tree stayed, Blah Blah Blah. (I fell asleep in the middle of Aspen's explanation.) A bit north of that is the Big house. That's where the hospital and extra bedrooms are. There are three stories and an attic. Mr.D (Dionysus god of wine) the camp director and Chiron (Centaur) live there. In the attic there used to be an Oracle speaker of prophecies but now there is a new Oracle who lives in a cave. North of the Big House is where the cabins are. It's a strange combination, about twenty in all for all the gods that we know of that have children. They form a rectangle. As I was saying it's a strange combination because no two god or goddess are alike and the cabins reflect their personality and their symbols so it really is very weird. East of the Big House is where the volleyball and basketball courts are. Children of Apollo like to show off by playing basketball. There is a lot more stuff like the mess hall where we eat, the amphitheater where there are presentations and sing-alongs at night. There are also pegasus stables and strawberry fields where satyrs magically play music to make plants grow. There is a big forest where we play capture the flag with real weapons. (No maiming though.)

In the forest there is also a huge clump of rocks that's called Zeus' fist that is also an entrance to the Labyrinth. (Yes the real Labyrinth created by Daedalus.) Then there is the canoe lake and the ocean. On the beach there is an amazing display of fireworks on the fourth of July. The fireworks move and create old greek scenes. Then the last thing is the fact that all of this is in some valley in Long Island Sound. Yep, Long Island Sound N.Y. Most people here were orange camp half-blood shirts with Camp Half-Blood written in the top, a pegasus flying in the middle and Long Island Sound written in the bottom.

They also wear bead necklaces that we get a new bead for each year, I'll get mine at the end of this year. Here in camp half-blood we still use drachmas, the ancient greek currency. Every once in a while there are demigods that come from a roman camp like ours they are just children from the god's roman aspect. They have purple Camp Jupiter shirts that have laurels in the middle and SPQR written in the bottom. The have tattoos burned into their forearms that tell you who their godly parent is. The roman and greek demigods used to enemies and the gods kept them apart but after a war against Gaea and the giants we became allies and friends and visited each other frequently.

I hope you liked my description of CHB


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you like her mother.

Chapter Five

Today is Saturday and it has been three days since I got here so I'm supposed to get claimed soon because of this vow the gods made with a demigod named Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon. He's like twenty-five now and goes to college at the Roman camp with his girlfriend Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Percy is an amazing demigod and did a lot to help this camp and Camp Jupiter. (Long story.) Anyway, he made the gods swear on the river Styx that they would no longer leave their children in darkness.

Right now I sleep in Hermes' cabin, which is cabin eleven and is occupied by all the demigods who haven't been claimed yet. At the moment, it's just me (and the counsellors) in the cabin. There used to be a kid named Jerome. but he got claimed by Hypnos, god of sleep, so all he does is sleep now and I don't see him much. I have a little sleeping bag in a corner.

The head counsellors for my cabin are Travis and Connor Stoll; they're twins and big pranksters. They're only here for a little break now. They go to college with Percy and Annabeth at Camp Jupiter.

I am sitting in my bed when Travis comes over to tell me it's time for breakfast. I'm not particularly hungry, with everything that has been going on, but I get up anyway and follow the Stoll twins out the door. The camp is protected by a magic barrier so even though I can see the torrential rain outside, inside camp borders it is only cloudy. At the mess hall, I walk over to the table for cabin eleven and stare at the empty plate. I pick up my fork and am thinking of the great cereal salad that Aspen and I made one day during March break when it suddenly appears on my plate. I eat my fill and head back to my cabin. On my way back I run into Aspen. Not run into as in stop to chat; I mean run into run into.

"Oh sorry," Aspen mumbles, awkwardly. "Oh, Luna. Hey," he says, looking up and realising who I am.

"Hey Aspen. What have you been up to lately? I ask.

"Nothing much. What about you?"

"Well, it's all a lot to take in but I've been having fun. I generally hang out with the Apollo kids because they spend so much time at archery."

"Well, see you later," says Aspen, hurrying off to strawberry fields.

"Bye!" I yell to him.

I watch him clop back to the fields, running like the wind on his hooves. I am heading back to my cabin to grab the bow that Aspen gave me when I start thinking. ''Why haven't I been claimed yet? Well, I suppose none of the gods or goddesses would want to admit that I'm their child.''

Then I hear it again. The same woman's voice that I heard at archery class in school.

''Don't think like that Luna,'' says the voice.

''Wait a second, you're my mother. Who are you?'' I ask in my head.

''Luna, I must wait until the time is right to claim you or it will be total disaster. I broke an oath having you as a child, but your father reeled me in and I couldn't escape unless I had you. I was too late recognizing that he was a greedy man who wanted nothing but to be famous and he thought he would get that by marrying a goddess. But nobody believed him and so he grew bitter. Please, Luna, you must be patient,'' the voice begs.

''Fine, but it better happen soon!" This time I yell it out loud and got a few weird looks.

I don't care, though, and I storm back to my cabin where I find Travis and Connor packing to go back to Camp Jupiter.

''Oh, hey Luna. Sorry we couldn't introduce you to more people but we aren't really the introducing type. More the teasing and annoying people type,'' says Travis - or Connor. I still can't tell them apart.

''Yeah that was more… you know… Luke's thing,'' the other one says, looking down and becoming suddenly fascinated by his sock.

Luke was the previous head counselor for the Hermes cabin but then he betrayed camp and joined/became Kronos.

''No, it was fine," I assure them. "I don't really hang out with anybody but the Apollo cabin and I already know all their names."

'Well, bye,'' they both say, and they leave.

I pick up my bow and head to archery. On my way, I see Jerome.

''Hey, Jerome,'' I yell to him.

''Hi, Luna. I just woke up. Apparently I've been sleeping for a day and a half. Man, I knew I liked sleeping but whoa.'' I laugh and he smiles.

''Well, I'm off to archery,'' I tell him.

''I'm going to sleep,'' he says, and heads off to his cabin.

When I turn around, I roll my eyes, thinking: "You only live once; you'd expect him to do something with it."

I keep walking to archery and a blonde girl approaches me. As she gets closer, I realise her eyes are stormy grey like Athena kids. She looks to be about twenty-five.

"Annabeth?" I ask, somewhat eagerly.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" She is clearly confused that i would know her.

"Well, even now you're still an idol for a lot of people here," I explain.

"Annabeth! Chiron wants to see you," announces a boy who also looks about twenty-five. He has brown hair and brilliant green eyes.

"Okay, Percy, I'll be there in a sec," Annabeth replies as the boy catches up to us.

"Percy Jackson? _The_ Percy Jackson? Son of Poseidon, god of the sea," I ask, my mouth hanging open.

"Um… yeah. I didn't know that I was still big here. It's good to be back - for about a week, I think," says Percy.

"Four days, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth pipes in, with a smile.

"Whatever, Wise Girl," Percy shoots back and they both start laughing.

"So who are you?" asks Percy, turning back to me.

"I'm Luna, Luna Shaft," I tell him.

"Parent?" he asks.

"I don't know yet," I reluctantly reply, looking down.

"Oh. Well it should happen soon, IF THEY'RE KEEPING THEIR PROMISE!" Percy bellows, and I hear thunder in the distance.

''Anyway we gotta go see Chiron," Annabeth reminds Percy. "Bye, Luna.''

''Bye guys. Nice meeting you,'' I say as they walk towards the Big House hand in hand, laughing and teasing each other.

I turn away and continue walking to archery. When I get there, Mendel, the head counselor for the Apollo cabin, is already there with the rest of the cabin members.

''Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I ran into Percy and Annabeth. I didn't even know they were visiting.''

''Oh, me neither," he replies, somewhat surprised by the news. "I'll have to say hi. I was only 12 when they were still 17. But I fought Kronos and Gaea with them. After my older brother Michael Yew died. Killed by a hellhound during the war against Kronos. I became the second oldest but Will was still older so he was head counsellor then. But he goes to college too now,'' Mendel explains.

''I'd never heard your last name before this. I'm sorry about your brother,'' I say to him.

''Yeah, well I don't talk about it much,'' he responds, turning his attention back to his bow.

I take the bow Aspen gave me off my back and the quiver magically appears. It comes in handy, that bow. It has no weight and nobody can see it until I am using it. I take aim, pull the bowstring back and let go. My arrow flies straight to bull's-eye. I do this again and again until something occurs to me. This is the first time I have done archery at Camp Half-Blood. I notice that a crowd has gathered and I feel like a show-off. Then I realise they aren't looking at me but at something above my head. There blazing overhead is the symbol of my mother, the eternally maiden goddess. Artemis.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

That's when people go crazy.

"Artemis broke her oath!" they yell.

"This child is a curse!" others cry.

When Chiron arrives, he asks for silence and leads me to the Big House without a word. Once we arrive, Chiron immediately summons Mr.D. "What? What is it?" he asks, clearly annoyed by the sudden disturbance. He looks my way and his face takes on a curious expression.

"Is this her? Is this the one Artemis has claimed?" he asks.

"Yes. It is," says Chiron.

"It? I'm a person!" I snap at them.

"Oh! With that attitude, she is surely a daughter of Artemis," chuckles Mr. D. Even Chiron smiles at that, but his eyes remain deadly serious.

"Yes, she is," says Chiron. I want to yell a thousand things at them. About how rude they are and how they will pay.

But all I say is: "Yes, I am. And I'll make her proud." With that, I storm out of the room. I don't stop walking until I arrive at cabin eleven. I grab my few belongings and head to the Artemis cabin. It reminds me of my eyes because right now, in the daylight, it's an ugly shade of grey. But I've seen it in the night when the moon shines on it and it becomes the same silver as my eyes.

When I get to the cabin, I go inside and it takes my breath away. Everything is silver, even the sheets. There is a rack for my bow, a little bathroom and, off to one side, an area dedicated to archery target practice. "I could get used to this", I think to myself, but I know I can't because I have already made up my mind. I am leaving. I have already promised my mother that I would make her proud and I intend to do so. I will buy some essentials at the store and leave at midnight when the moon is at its brightest.

As I am running my plan through my head, I feel like I am forgetting something. Sure enough I am. "I can't survive with a bow and arrow," I say aloud. I mean, sure I'm good at shooting. But that won't stop the quiver from running out. I guess I'll have to delay my departure long enough to ask Jake Mason to forge me a couple of hunting knives.

I never intended to fall asleep, but I kinda dozed off. I only know that because I woke up. Generally, sleeping precedes waking up. Anyway, when I wake up, I immediately head to the camp forges.

"Hey! Jake!," I yell as I arrive.

"Huh," he says, not taking his eyes off a sword he is making.

"Jake!" I yell again.

"What!" he says, turning around and almost slicing me in half. "Oh, Luna, hey."

"Can you make me a dozen silver arrows, one bronze knife and one silver please?" I ask him.

"Yeah sure. You got fifteen drachma?"

"Yep, here you go," I tell him, handing him the money.

"Goin' on a little stroll are you?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a possibility," I reply.

He gives me a little smirk, turns around and keeps working.

Well now I have to wait for my order, which will delay things even more. I go back to my cabin to shoot some arrows, mostly because I don't feel like shooting with the distraction of people staring and whispering.

Once back at my cabin, I take my bow and quiver off the rack and start shooting while running my plan of escape over in my head. The one thing that is essential is making her proud. That is my number one priority.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the delay. I've been busy.

Chapter Seven

When Jake gives me the knives and arrows I head back to my cabin for the last time. I had packed my bag and made a belt for my knives. Now I had to wait till nightfall. "I should get some rest," I think to myself.

When I woke up I sneak out to the dining pavilion. I grab two plates and two glasses. Because they are magical I don't have to worry about running low on food. I leave and head to the forest. The moon was coming up and campers were heading to dinner.

When the moon is up I go to Thalia's Pine. I turn and take one last look at Camp Half-Blood. I won't be seeing it for a while. I turn back around, take one step outside the barrier and all Hades breaks loose. For starters the weather was not planned for. It was pouring rain and I couldn't see two feet ahead of me. I couldn't see the monsters but I could hear them. I nock an arrow and start walking slowly. I keep going like that for a while and finally the rain stops. I put my arrow back and place my bow on my back. I draw my knives and cautiously drive forward.

After about five hours I take a break. The sun was coming up and I had to eat. I sit down and pull out a plate and a glass. Before I know it I have some apple juice and a sandwich. I eat and then pack up and keep moving.

I walk for another five or so hours and now I need to sleep. I set up camp with my tent I lay down inside.

My dreams are restless. Saying that I can never make her proud.

I'm awaken by a terrified scream followed by a monsters growl. I nock an arrow before I'm even sitting up. I go outside and see off to my left a little boy about to become a wolf's meal. He couldn't have been more than five. I look at the wolf and was about to draw a Celestial Bronze arrow when a bell rings in the back of my head. "Why did you bring silver?" I ask myself. "For wolves," I respond. I nock a silver arrow and shoot the wolf in the temple. It drops dead and I rush to the boy. His grey eyes are still filled with fear. "You saved me," he says.

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask.

"Most people just laugh,"

"Ya, well you're in luck," a hint of a smile plays across his lips.

"Come on," I say and lead him back to my tent.

The second we enter it he goes to a corner and immediately falls asleep.

"No more monsters," he mutters constantly.

I know that's not true but I'm not about to tell him otherwise.

When he wakes up I give him a plate and a glass. He eats some type of cereal as I explain that he's a demigod. At the end I ask him something.

"What's your name?"

"My dad never named me. Left me on the streets when I was three. Never named me." he answers.

"Well, I'm going to name you." I say. He moves closer to me and looks excited. I look at his characteristics trying to find a good name. Choppy blonde hair, grey eyes (Definitely son of Athena.), little nose and a big smile.

"What are you good at?" I ask.

"I can run, hide and climb." he says. "And I'm pretty smart.

I listen closely and find the perfect name.

"Skipper,"

Skipper?" he asks curiously.

"Yeah it suits you," I say.

"I love it!" he says excitedly.

Just than a woman strides into the tent. She has blonde hair and grey eyes. I recognize the look.

"Athena," I say bowing. Skipper looks up at Athena clearly unimpressed.

"Who are you?" he asks crossing his arms.

"I am Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. And you're mother." she says.

"Oh!" says Skipper, surprised. "I have always admired you. When I found out I was a demigod I hoped you were my mom,"

"Dreams can come true you know," says Athena.

"Um, could you maybe tell us why you are here," I ask.

"Well to give this to Skipper. I really do like that name by the way." she says. She pulls out a small orb type thing.

"What is that?" asks Skipper inching closer to his mom.

"It depends on your situation." answers Athena handing him the orb. With that she disappears.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the delay. My hockey season is over so I will probably have more time to post.

Chapter Eight

"Wonder what she means?" says Skipper, more to himself than me. I look outside and realize it's nighttime.

"Skipper, you should get some sleep," I tell him.

"Ya, okay," he says. He comes over to me and curls up in a ball. He seems to be trusting me more. When I finally fall asleep it feels like seconds before a shout wakes me.

"I figured it out!" he yells.

"Congratulations," I say, my eyes still closed."Figured what out?"

"The orb thingy."

"Oh!" what does it do?" I ask opening my eyes.

"Whatever you want. It turns into whatever you need as long as it's not a castle or something." he says. Judging by the look in his eyes he had tried for a castle.

"We should keep moving," I say.

"But I like it here," says Skipper, disappointed.

"The monsters will find us,"

"Fine,"

We clean up camp and keep moving. Skipper doesn't complain much for a six year old. (He'd been on his own for three years!) The only thing we stop for is when he has to go pee.

"Ok. Go to that bush there," I say looking away as he goes.

We keep walking until we have to eat. I am about to sit down when the manticore arrives.

"Luna!" says Skipper pointing to the manticore. I draw my bronze and draw his attention to me. I'm about to strike when the manticore's tail flicks and Skipper cries out in pain. I look over to him and see a spike in his left leg.

"I'm fine. Just a cut." he says and collapses. I turn back to the manticore and he jumps on me.

"You will never make your mother proud. You will lose too much," it says. I manage to adjust my blade and slice the manticore. I get up coughing from the dust.

"Lose too much," it's voice rings in my head. I rush over to Skipper. He's breathing fine but I decide to set up camp to be safe.

When he wakes up he looks pale but otherwise fine.

"Manticore poison hurts, doesn't kill." he says. We eat another meal and decide to take a day off. We were hidden in the woods so I decided it was fine.

I look at Skipper's leg. The hole the spike left wasn't deep but was an odd shade of purple.

"I said I'm fine. Once I got cut by the Nemean Lion." he says pulling up his sleeve to reveal a three inch scar on his right forearm.

''Really I'm fine.'' he says reassuringly. He falls asleep and I realize he looks even more vulnerable when he's asleep. During the night he sleeps restlessly and every once in a while cries out in pain. I keep him close the whole night though. I may have only known him a couple of days. But already he is like a brother to me.

When he wakes the wound is back to a normal color but is swelling a bit.

"Really, I said I'm fine. We should keep moving." he says but I can hear the pain in his voice. We pack up and go outside. It had been raining all night so it was muddy. But I won't let that slow me down.

Thank you to all my followers so far.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay. I'm just so busy. Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

We keep walking but the rain doesn't let up. It might just be me but I feel like the gods are trying to slow us down.

At about what I assume to be noon Skipper says he has to rest. I couldn't leave him so I agree to stop for a bit.

''Let's just set up camp,''I say.

''Ya, sure.'' I set up the tent and Skipper walks in and falls asleep almost immediately. I make a mental note to check how he's doing more often. Almost a day and no monster attacks. I go inside and have a snack.

About two hours later Skipper wakes up and gobbles up his lunch.

''I think I'm gonna sleep for a bit Skipper,'' I say.

''Okay,''

''Luna!'' I wake up to that. I look around and see Skipper being pulled out by a Colchis Bull. I run after him but by the time I get out of the tent the silence is erie. I could barely watch as the bull impaled, the already lifeless body of Skipper. "No!" the word had barely left my mouth when the bull staggered. I don't remember shooting my arrow. It didn't matter though, the bull disintegrated and left as fast as it came. I run to Skipper. I know it's useless. He's not breathing. His heart's not beating, and the wound in his chest had already leaked out so much blood his shirt was drenched. So I just looked at him. Remembering him.

"I don't have a name," he had said.

"I'll name you Skipper,"

"I love it!" I could barely look at him. I had only known him for a few days but he felt like a brother.

I cut this chapter short. I was getting tears in my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It's been almost two days since he died. I haven't moved from my tent for two days and there haven't been any monster attacks for two days.

I didn't know what to do. I prayed to the gods to guide me. I wrote letters to camp. I never heard anything back, from anyone. I wanted to know what was happening. I wanted to know where I was. I was stuck in the middle of the forest.

I didn't have to make plans to leave early to get places anymore without Skipper. The truth is though. I didn't want to go anywhere without Skipper. I just sat there and wished he was still here.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into a month. I want nothing more than to be back at Camp. But would my mother ever forgive me if I did. Would Skipper ever forgive me if I gave up my journey. I sit in my tent wondering when I see a big flash of silver just outside. I run outside and see a tall athletic woman walking towards me. Her silver hair shines from the moonlight. I know who she is. She's my mother. "Luna, you look broken." she says with the same voice as the one in my head all those days ago.

"I am mother." I reply.

"There is no time for that now,"

I look up to find her glowing silver eyes staring directly in mine.

"What happened." I ask, growing nervous.

"You'll see,"

"Mom! Can you please get me back to camp?"

"Are you my daughter?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Then yes. I will get you home."

With that a flash of silver and we both go to Camp.

When I arrive at Camp with Artemis it obviously comes with shock from the campers. Mostly Mendel though, but only because I appeared on his plate. (He almost stabbed me with a butter knife.)

"Luna!? Why are you on my pizza?" he says. I look around at the other campers to see their faces only to find them bowing down to Artemis, all but one. One that was sitting at my table. My brother.

"Mom. Who is that?" I say pointing to the boy.

"Let's go meet him, shall we." my mother says cheerfully.

I walk over to him as slow as I can. As I get closer I realise how much he looks like me. I mean, for a boy. Same greyish silver eyes, same blond hair, same scrawny frame, same pretty much everything. Don't ask how but I think he's the same age as me.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it." says Artemis.

"So that's mom." he says.

"Yep, that's her." I anwer.

"I'm Adam by the way. Adam Clark."

"Luna. Luna Shaft. I'm twelve."

"Thirteen."

I nod nervously.

"You like the cabin." I say.

"No." he says immediately. "What's to like if you can't shoot."

"You can't shoot?" I say. "I always thought all children of Artemis could. Well if it's not that, it must have something to do with the moon."

"Oh it does." he says bitterly.

"You're a Werewolf aren't you." I say backing away.

"Yeah. Why don't you run away like the rest of the people do." he says angrily.

"Because you're my brother."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"You'll just end up getting hurt if you try to help." he says. "My dad _died_ trying to save me.

I step back, startled by the statement.

"At least your dad cared." I say and walk away. I never thought I'd have a brother.

Now that I have one I'm not sure I want one. Why would my mother finally reveal him now. He's a Werewolf, probably from Hades.

I don't care if he's my brother. He's a werewolf, not exactly practical for midnight tea. Especially on a full moon night. And to think he'll sleep in the same cabin as me. I can't imagine what that'll be like. Not exactly the best alarm clock. "For all I know he'll eat me!"I say sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Who'll eat you?" he was suddenly at the doorway.

"No one. No one at all."

"That's what I thought." he says going to his side of the cabin. We separated it by some extra bed sheets and clothes-line clip.

''I know you're talking about me Luna," he says. "I'm going to the campfire,"

"Adam?" I say.

"Huh?" he says turning around.

"You have to go to the forest tonight, it's a full moon." I warn him.

"I know, for the safety of the campers." he says and walks out the door.

I look up at the ceiling wishing I could be a normal kid at some fun summer camp.

"But, I'm not." I remind myself. I slowly doze off.

When I wake up there's a werewolf in my room. Staring at me. I'd never seen him like that. He snarls at me. I grab a knife from my bedside table and hold it in front of me. He snarls again. I put the silver knife further ahead of me and jump out of bed. He reacts quickly and slashes with his claws cutting my arm. I quickly look down. It's not too deep, but it's long and I start losing blood fast. I stifle a scream. Adam paces the room looking for a weak link in my body. I check on my cut for a second and that second was one second too long. He lunges at me and slashes the inside of my thigh. This time I do scream. I fall to the floor and my knife lands uselessly beside me. I don't look down but I can tell the cut is deep. I feel the blood on my pant leg. I look at the horizon only to see the moon setting behind it. I look back at Adam one last time, his snout shrinking and his body becoming human again. His eyes are already flooded with tears as he stares at the claw marks in my flesh.

"I told you not to help me," he screams.

I murmur one last sentence: "Mom, he needs you now. Help him,"

My story is almost at an end. Also sorry for the delay again, I was on vacation.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Adam's P.O.V

I stare at my sister as she takes her last breath.

"I told you not to help me," I cry. I lay down next to her, her blood staining my shirt.

Someone bursts in the room. It's Chiron, followed closely by Annabeth and Percy.

"What in Tartarus happened here!" Chiron yells.

"I… I… I killed killed Luna." I say burying my face in my hands.

Annabeth walks over to me.

"It's not your fault Adam. It's a werewolfs nature to do that." she tells me.

"But she told me to go to the forest. She told me to go. But I didn't," I explain. "It's my fault!" I yell.

Chiron lifts Luna's body and carries her out the door. He turns back.

"Annabeth, Percy can I leave you two in charge of the shroud. I not sure Adam is quite ready to do that." he says.

"Of course. Come on Percy, we should leave Adam alone."

All three of them leave and I crawl into bed only to enter a world of nightmares.

Luna's P.O.V.

"It's a mess down here." I say looking up at Cerberus, the three headed dog towering over me.

I wait in line for my turn. I want to go to Elysium. That's all I want. I look at the Fields of Punishment.

"I definitely don't want to go there." I say, shuddering.

I look up to the front of the line. There's a man who keeps getting stopped in the metal detector.

Finally my turn.

I step up to the three judges.

"Name?" they ask.

"Luna Shaft, daughter of Artemis." I say standing up straight.

"Such a short life." King Minos says, chuckling.

"It was good enough for me." I snap at them.

"Fine. Whatever you want, little Miss Hero. Head on through to heroes village."

"Elysium. I knew it. Bye."

I head through the metal detector and go to Elysium.

When I arrive I'm met by my mother. I run up to her open arms and cry.

"Help him mom. Please, Adam needs you now. He's your son." I say.

"I will. I'll help him, like I helped you. I'll guide him under the full moon." she answers. "Now go with the other heroes. Where you belong."

I start going when my mother says something I was hoping for.

"Luna. You did make me proud. And you always will."

"Thanks mom. Bye." I say and run off.

And that is the end of my story.

I want to thank all my followers and readers.

Thank you.


	13. Thanks

Just wanted to say thanks to all my followers and readers. That was my first ever fanfiction so it means a lot to have 8 followers, 8 favorites and a total of 504 views. I know it says completed but I had to say thanks. So. Thank you.


End file.
